Babysitting
by takethechances
Summary: The teens have to babysit the Carson Triplets from just off campus. What secrets are these triplets hiding? And will Nina find them out? G3: Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Third story in two days! Yeeeaauuuhhh! Ok, so this story came to my mind when I saw the trailor to the new show Jessie, which looks _ok _I guess, but I wanted to make a story (:**

**Disclaimor: I don't own House of Anubis, but I do own the Carson triplets (:**

* * *

><p>Trudy called the teens into the kitchen. Mick grabbed an apple and sat down on the counter. He took a huge bite out of it. Everyone else was already in the kitchen.<p>

"Ok, so does everyone know about the Carson Mansion that happens to be just off campus?" Trudy asked. They all nodded.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Carson are taking a trip to America, to help a sick grandmother, and the triplets had no where to stay, so, I offered for them to stay here!" Trudy said

"You did WHAT?" The kids exclaimed frantically.

"Wait, what's so bad about them? I mean, I know the house is there and all, but, I don't really _know _them." Nina said.

Jerome shook his head. "You have _so _much to learn" he muttered.

"At first they seem like little 5 year old angels," Mara began.

"But they turn out to be the biggest _devils _in the world. Like, Like some alien sent from above! Three evil, _evil _little demons-"

"Alfie, we get it!" Fabian grumbled.

"Come on, how bad can they-" the doorbell rang.

"Oh know, here come the little demons now!" Patricia yelled.

Nina went over to answer the door. She expected to see little tough girls who looked trashy and would pull out her hair when she opened the door, so she held her hair to the side and cracked open the door. She squinted her eyes shut. She opened one eye when she didn't here anything, but when she looked down, she saw three adorable little girls smiling up at her. They all were wearing pigtails and sundresses. They had tiny Barbie baclpacks and flower flipflops.

"Awwwww" Nina smiled, and patted the girl in the middle's head, which made her smile grow larger.

"Hi!"

"I'm"

"Isabelle"

"Annabelle"

"And Jezibelle"

"But you can call me"

"Izzy"

"Annie"

"And Jez"

"Awww, you guys are no where close to being evil!" Nina cried, and hugged each little girl.

Annie, the one in the middle, shrugged. "Now who would call us that?" she asked sweetly and nodded her head.

"Awwww, come in, come in!" Nina said. She led the girls to the kitchen, where everyone was having their own small disscussions. Nina got their attention.

"Guys, you know the Carson Triplets." Nina introduced. The girls waved politely. The teens screamed in fright at the top of their lungs.

"Guys! GUYS! GUUUYYYSS!" Nina screamed. They stopped screaming.

"You guys remember us, don't you?" Izzy smiled.

"Is that an evil smile?" Alfie pointed out. Nina smacked him.

"C'mon! They're _adorable_" Nina walked over and pulled Jezibelle's cheek.

"Yeah, we're _adorable_" Annie smiled.

"There's the smile again! I swear, pure _evilness_!" Alfie cried.

"Oh whatever, Alfie! Here, why don't I put your bags in my room?" Nina said, grabbed the girls' backpacks, and headed upstairs.

Once Nina was out of sight, Annie folded her arms, and Izzy and Jez followed.

"So, when did the _new _girl come?" Annie asked.

Jerome shrugged. "6 months ago, what's it to you?" he spat.

"Oh, no reason. _She _just doesn't know the truth. We're going to be your cutest...nightmare." Annie glared at Jerome, and he glared back.

"Ok guys, I put your bags by my closet, ok?" Nina asked as she came down the stairs. The girls quickly put on smiles showing off their what seems like toothless mouth, because they were missing their front teeth.

"Yeah, that's great!" Annie giggled.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, we were just... Catching up. Right guys?" Annie smiled evily again.

They laughed nervously.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how was that? Should I continue? Review please, unless you would like the Carson Triplets to come to your house. Just kidding, they're made up (: I hope... :I<strong>


	2. Red Eyes and Monopoly

**Chappy numba 2! Ok, special shout out to xfreeforeverx for being the FIRST reviewer to ALL my stories! (: I love all my reviewers, but, she was my _very _first. Anyways, thanks xfreeforeverx , HoAgirl , and Fina2212 for reviewing for my first chapter and giving me such nice comments (: On with the story!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own House of Anubis, just the little devils (:**

* * *

><p>The teens all met in Fabian and Mick's room, excluding Nina and the triplets. They were playing Monopoly upstairs.<p>

"Dude, I am _not _sleeping tonight knowing _they're _here." Alfie said, emphasizing _they're _as a bad thing.

"Well, you're going to have to find a way, because no one knows when Mr. and Mrs. Carson are coming back." Fabian explained.

"Oh, I hope they're coming back soon, _very soon._" Amber said. "You know what they did to my hair last time, it took like, a year to grow just to my _shoulders._" she stroked her hair and put a pouty face on.

"Well, we don't want to make Nina do all the work, it just wouldn't be fair." Fabian exclaimed, sticking up for his crush.

"Do _you _want to go help her babysit them? She doesn't know the truth, which is good for her and us." Patricia replied.

"Well, no. But we have to tell her the truth at _some _point."

"Why don't we just hold it off until she finds out herself? I mean, it shouldn't be long until they-" Jerome was cut off by a high pitch scream. They all glanced at eachother with worried looks, and rushed up the stairs. They barged into Nina's room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" they all screamed at once.

"Nothing," Nina replied, holding a napkin. "Isabelle screamed because there was a spider, so I killed it. No big deal guys" Nina laughed and walked past them to throw the napkin away. Jez got up, walked over to the door once Nina was out of sight, peeked her little head out of the door, and then closed it, and locked it. She took her seat back on the floor.

Mara gulped. "Wh-Why did you lock the d-door? Nina should be coming back up soon."

"I just have to say one thing" Annabelle said. "Nina's clueless about this whole thing, right?"

They all nodded.

"Good..." Annabelle began. "Anyone say _anything _to her about who we really are, you'll regret it." she threatened. They gulped and nodded.

The door handle jiggled. "Hey, why is the door locked?" Nina asked through the door.

Jez got up, and skipped to the door. "Oh, I think when Mick closed the door, he accidentally locked it when he leaned on the door, right Mick?" Jez looked up at Mick, and her blue eyes flickered a hint of red.

"Y-yeah" Mick stuttered.

"Um, shouldn't we get back to that... movie! We were, watching?" Fabian asked.

They nodded and started walking out the door.

"Movie? What movie were you guys watching?" Nina smiled.

"Uhhhh, Paranmormal Activity" Jerome replied.

"Oh, I hate that movie" Nina said.

"That's why we didn't invite you" Patricia said quickly.

"Oh, ok. Kind of mean not to offer, but I was to busy with the triplets, right guys?" Nina asked.

Isabelle broke her glare with Patricia. "Right!' she smiled largely.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe next time we'll invite you?" Fabian asked. Nina smiled.

"Thanks." and with that, they left.

Once they got back to Fabian and Mick's room, Mick closed the door and locked it, making sure the triplets don't come in. He let out a huge breath.

"Did you see her eyes? _Did you **see **them_? THEY WERE RED. I saw it with my own eyes. RED." Mick exclaimed.

"Ugh, what are we going to do? What if they heart Nins? Then what?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Fabian said.

"Are you crazy? Did you **hear** what Annie said? Do you really want to get yourself killed?" Patricia yelled at him.

"Well I care about her safety too! They can hurt her, or even _kill_ her. Now would you want that?" he shot back at Patricia.

"No, but they scare me" she whispered the last part, as if the triplets could here her.

"They scare _all _of us" Alfie added.

"This is all their Grandmother's fault! Why did she just have to go and get sick?" Jerome said, frustrated.

"I blame Trudy, she's the one who insisted they stay here" everyone agreed.

"Guys, blaming people is not going to solve our problem. We just need to tell Nina the truth."

"But I don't want to die!" Amber whined.

"The triplets don't have to find out"

"What if they do?"

"Then... We... I don't know! Let's just see what happens" Fabian said.

"Ughh, fine. But, if they ask who spilled the beans, I'm so blaming you" Amber flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just want Nina to be safe." he got up and walked out of the room. Sibuna followed. They walked up the stairs and into Nina's room.

Nina looked up from the board game. "Yes?" she asked kindly.

"Nina, can we, uh, talk to you in the hall?" Fabian paced nervously.

"Sure!" Nina said and got up. She walked out in the hall and closed the door behind her.

"What is it?"

"Nina, those little girls in there are not the angels you thnk they are. We've had to babysit them before, and, we figured out that they're possessed or something. Nina, you have to be careful around them, you don't know what they are capable of." Fabian said in a whisper, so the girls couldn't here him.

Nina stood there for a second, and then burst out laughing. "You guys have watched to much Paranormal Activity" she lasughed some more, and then walked back into her room before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the second chapter! Sorry if it kinda confusing, I'm having a bit of writers block. Next chapter will probably be posted sometime this week, I can't promise it will be up tomorrow, because of school and homework and stuff. So, if you would like, please review. (: It would make me happy (: Sorry for the typos or if anything didn't make since.<strong>


	3. The Truth and A Call For Help

**Holoha! (: Sorry I haven't updated all week, stupid homework. Thanks for everyones reviews, I love you all! You guys are great (: Anyways, I just signed up for Volley Ball, and it starts in October, so I might not be able to update EVERY SINGLE DAY. Yeah... you probably don't care. I'm gonna do the disclaimor now...**

**Disclaimor: I don't, and sadly never will, own House of Anubis. ):**

* * *

><p>Nina closed the door behind her and sa next to Isabelle on the floor.<p>

"What did they want?" Isabelle looked up at her.

"Oh, they just told me something ridiculous," Nina replied, and laughed at the thought.

"What was it?" Isabelle's eyes twinkled.

"Ok, you guys are going to laugh. They claimed you guys are some devils. Devils! Funny, right!"

The triplets laughed, but they glanced at eachother and looked furious, without Nina looking.

**In Fabian's room**

Victor had quit for a reason only Sibuna knows, because of the elixer of life. So, the kids didn't have a bedtime. Of course, Nina had put the triplets to bed early.

It was about 11, and Fabian climbed into his bed. He was just about asleep, when he heard his door open and close.

"Mick?" he looked over at Mick's bed. There was a giant, snoring lump.

There was panting. "H-Hello?" Fabian sat up, and protected himself with a pillow. Then, all of a suden, a little four legged red thing jumped up and attacked Fabian. Fabian tried to defend himself, and grabbed the thing around its sides and held it up to where he could see its face. Annabelle. He could see it in its face. She really was a demon.

**In Patricia's room**

Patricia was sound asleep. She was a pretty heavy sleeper. She was sleeping on her side, facing the wall. There was rustling, like something was trying to get on something. The ruslting happened again, and a part of Patricia's sheets started to fall. There was grumbling. Mara, just across the room, was awakened.

"Patricia? Are you having a bad dream?" she asks. No reply. She heard more grumbling, and the whole sheet fell off. "Patricia! Wake. Up!" Patricia stirred for a second, and then slightly opened her eyes.

"What is it Mara? I'm trying to get some sleep." Patricia groaned. Then, she looked at her sheets on the floor. "Why are my sheets on the ground...?" she asked suspiciously. Her mouth swung open when she something small moving rapidly under the sheets. There were small little grunts. "What the..." she lifted up the sheets to reveil a little red...dog? Patricia had no idea what it was. It was looking down at the floor, not sure what it was. Then, its eyes met Patricia's, they were flaming red. Mara let out a huge scream.

**In Alfie's room**

Alfie was staying up late, again, to watch an alien marathon online. He had his covers over his head, and his computer in his lap. Jerome was snoring on the other side, so Alfie used earphones. He was at the best part- where the door opens and closes without the girl knowing, and her brains get sucked out by an alien. The one thing he didn't know, was, his door opened and closed the same time the movie's did. Of course Alfie didn't notice, because his eyes were glued to the screen. His spine tingled as the alien lingered over to the girl, its arms extended, ready to grab. The alien grabbed the girl's shoulders, and she screamed. It felt so realistic, because Alfie thought he felt a pair of arms grab his shoulders too. With a scared expression, he slowly turned his head, and saw the little devil on his back. He screamed a girly scream, not bothering Jerome one bit.

**In Nina's room, in her dream**

Nina was placed in a pitch black room.

"H-Hello?" she called out, but there was no answer.

"Where am I?" she yelled, her words echoing.

A spotlight shown to the left of her, reveiling Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie. Their expressions showed true terror, and they were all looking down. They formed a circle, back to back, still staring at the ground.

"Fabian!" she called, but there was no reply.

"Patricia?" Still no reply.

"Alfie?" Nothing.

She ran towards them, trying to get their attention to see what's going on. She reached them, and waved a hand over Alfie's face. They didn't move the slightest bit. They only focused on the thing right in front of them, they were frozen. Patricia let out a loud gasp and fell backwards. It looked as if she was fighting against air.

"Patricia!" Nina gasped and reached down to what she was struggling, grabbed it, and threw it. Patricia passed out. She opened her eyes again, but this time, she made eye contact with Nina.

"Nina, where are we?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, but-" she was cut off by Alfie, who seemed to be trying to flick something off of his back.

"What's going on?" Nina cried, and her and Patricia ran over to Alfie.

"Alfie! Alfie!" they yelled in his face, but there was no reply.

Now, he was trying to shove something off of his back, but it didn't work out to well. "Shoo, shoo" he repeated. His eyes grew wide and he landed on his stomach. He woke up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alfie, are you okay?" Nina asked as her and Patricia helped him up.

"Yeah, there was an alien movie, and then a little-" Fabian screamed. Nina's head shot in his direction, and she jotted towards him. "Fabian! Fabian! It'll be okay, it'll be okay" she cooed as she approached him. He was on the ground now, trying to fight with something. It seemed to be that Fabian was winning, because he pinned the thing to the ground. Nina took the object, that appeared to be invisible to her, and threw it across the room. Fabian closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he woke up gasping. He sat up and met eyes with Nina.

"Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm dreaming. I hope." Nina replied.

"But how..."

"I don't know" she shook her head and shrugged.

"Do _you_ know where we are?" she asked.

"No, first, I was being attacked by Annabelle, and then-"

"Wait wait wait, _attacked_?" Nina squinted her eyes, confused.

"Yes, like we told you Nina, she's a demon. They're all demons. We weren't joking" Fabian replied.

"Oh my god..." was all she could say. She started to tear up.

"Nina, what did you do?" Patricia asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Nina, what happened?" Fabian soothed her.

"_I'm_ the one who told them that you thought they were demons!" she yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes. The three gasped. "I thought it was a joke! I didn't believe you, and now you guys almost got killed! It's all my fault!" she fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Aw, Nina, don't cry, blue skies," Alfie said. She sobbed more. He poked out his lower lip.

_Nina! Nina! _a voice echoed. "I think that's Amber," Patricia commented.

"Nina, it'll be ok. We'll talk about it when we wake up." Fabian said, and Nina awoke with Amber towering over her.

"Oh, thank god you're awake, come quick!" she cried frantically.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"It's Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian. They haven't woken up at all, and they don't seem like they're breathing. Come look!" Amber said, and her and Nina went straight to Fabian's room first.

Nina gulped as she entered his room. Fabian was layed there on his bed like a rock, his chest wasn't even rising and lowering. Mick was sitting on a chair right next to him, watching Fabain with his hands clasped.

"Mate, he's been like this since I woke up. He won't wake up at all," Mick nodded.

"What about Patricia and Alfie? Are they like this too?" Nina asked, and bit her lip to try to keep from crying.

"Patricia and Alfie haven't woken up either?" Mick asked, curious.

"Yeah, they are in the same state," Amber explained, only looking at Fabian.

"It's all my fault." Nina said, only staring at Fabian's still body.

She hung her head, and put her head in her heads, and sobbed. Amber patted her shoulder.

Nina felt something poke her back. She turned around and saw Annabelle standing there, with her pigtails and smile. Nina jumped and yelped a little.

"Hello jumpy!" Anabelle giggled.

"H-Hey, um, A-Anabelle," Nina choked out, frightened she was going to turn into a little red thing and kill her right then, right thee. Of course, she didn't.

"What happened to Fabian?" she asked so innocenlty, and Nina felt like punching her adorable face in.

Nina couldn't take it any longer. She bent down on her knees to Annabelle's height, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look little girl, or whatever you are, I know you and your sisters' secret. I know _everything._ So you can just stop pretending to be a little nice girl, because now my friends are in some kind of coma thanks to _you_."

Annabelle's eye's turned a firey red, but then unexpectantly turned back to the light shade of blue. Her eyes were now filled with fear and worry. She gulped and choked out "Help me."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chappy 3 (: Hope you liked it, review!<strong>


End file.
